


Demons Literal and Figurative

by IreneSpring



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: "Enemies" is a bit of a stretch and so is horror but I tried my best, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barisi Genres & Tropes Challenge, Demon?Rafael, Demons, Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy Ending, Ghostbusters!Sonny and Rafael, Ghosts, Homophobia, Horror/Thriller, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Past Abuse, Supernatural Elements, horror?, it's complicated - Freeform, there's supernatural shenaniganery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSpring/pseuds/IreneSpring
Summary: Sonny serves a warrant on a house near recent disappearances, where passerby have reported screaming. Before he can enter, a strange man shows up, trying to stop him.Rafael returns to the site of his childhood horrors to finish his grandmother's work. He just hopes that he can prevent the detective in front of his old house from getting hurt in the process.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Barisi Genres & Tropes Challenge





	1. Now is not the time for bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I've started work on this challenge and am thoroughly out of my comfort zone. I'm not sure if this technically counts as horror, but it's very dark and has evil magic and such so I think it works. Also, like with regular horror movies, you need to suspend your disbelief. Yes, Sonny is serving the warrant by himself. It wouldn't work any other way.

“My name’s Detective Carisi, I’m with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, I have a warrant for this house.” He knocks again, and when he hears nothing, he sighs and prepares to kick down the door.

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.” Sonny whirls around, already on edge at having to go into this extremely old, and very creepy-looking house. The man behind him is holding a large bag, wearing a thick coat, and is narrowing his green eyes at Sonny.

“I have to. It’s my job. We’ve been getting reports of screams, and there have been some new missing person’s reports-”

“I know all about that. It figures  _ today  _ is the day you decide to show up. Go back to your precinct. I can handle this.” Sonny scoffs at that. He’s got at least three inches on this guy, not to mention he’s armed, and the stranger doesn’t seem to be carrying anything other than his bag.

“You got a machine gun in there that I don’t know about?”

“See. That’s your problem. Machines guns wouldn’t work.”

“What do you mean machine guns wouldn’t work?”

“You really have no idea what’s in there, do you?”

“Look, man, I’m just trying to serve a warrant.”

“And I’m telling you it would be best for both of us if I went in alone.”

“Why, is this some kind of neighborhood legend or something?”

“No. Nothing like that. It’s more personal. It’s just we have certain… abilities.” The man’s voice is bitter, and he glowers at nothing on the ground.

“ _ We _ ?” 

“I misspoke. Forget I said anything.”

“Wait, this is your house?”

“You could say that.” Sonny nearly facepalms, because of course. Of course this hermit who lives by himself on the outskirts of New York City in a dilapidated house is stalling. Who knows what kind of weird-ass mushrooms he’s been growing? And of course Sonny would almost fall for his “creatures beyond understanding” routine. If Amanda was here she would be laughing hysterically at him, and he would deserve it.

“You know, obstruction of justice could get you added time on top of whatever you’ve got in there, so just step out of my way, Mr.-” Sonny stops, realizing he doesn’t actually know this guy’s name.

“Barba. Rafael Barba. And I can’t stop you, legally, it’s not my house.”

“You said it was.”

“No,  _ you  _ said it was, and I said that you could say that.”

“Fine, Mr. Barba. But-”

“It’s still obstruction even if I don’t own the house? I know that too. I was a lawyer, before… everything.”

“Hey, I’m a lawyer too!” Sonny says before he can stop himself.  _ Now is not the time for bonding _ .

“You have other options,” Rafael says seriously. “This isn’t your family, and you don’t need this job. If you want my advice, and you should want my advice, quit now. Go get a job as a first year associate at a law firm and never come back here. Forget everything about this.”

“Mr. Barba-”

“I have to go in, now. Please don’t follow me.” Barba gives him a sad smile and steps towards the house. And Sonny almost buys it. Like an idiot.

“Uh uh, no. You’re not getting away that easily. I’m coming into the house, and you can’t stop me. However, if you want, I can call for more backup.”

“Don’t. It won’t help. I will take care of the problem, Detective. You won’t hear about it again.” Sonny shakes his head and before he can talk himself out of it, he ascends the steps. He hears Barba curse under his breath and mutter something about stopping Sonny by force if he has to. Sonny enters the front room and slams the door behind him.


	2. More than a little dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael tells Sonny what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to reiterate that horror is not something I usually write, so this might not fit the genre. It's definitely dark though, so that hopefully contributes to the dread.

Sonny takes a moment to catch his breath, and then he takes in his surroundings. There’s enough light coming in from the windows. The furniture is completely covered in dust, and there’s a staircase in the corner of the room. Colorful blankets are slung across a couch, and an old, wooden rocking chair sits beside a coffee table, a pillow embroidered with a beach scene sitting on top of it. It doesn’t look nearly as scary as the outside, and it definitely doesn’t look like anyone’s been here recently. 

“Detective Sonny Carisi, NYPD! I have a warrant!” he calls, and tries not to be nervous as he hears his voice echo in the large room. When he doesn’t hear anything, he relaxes slightly. He was right, Barba was probably just trying to hide something. But Sonny isn’t an idiot.

“You’re an idiot,” he hears from behind him, and whirls around to see Barba. He also notably didn’t hear the door open, and the lock is still in place.

“What-”

“Well, you’re stuck in here now, and we have a few hours. Might as well get comfortable.” Barba pushes a pillow to the side of the couch and sits down with a sigh. He opens his bag and pulls out a protein bar. “Want anything?”

“I’m going to search the house.”

“Not smart. You don’t want to be anywhere but this room after dark, and it’s like a maze in here. Just stick with me, and I’ll try to make sure you don’t die.” Sonny shouldn’t believe him, but the look in his eyes has a strange form of pity in it, and Sonny doesn’t think he’s faking. Not anymore. Not since Sonny still doesn’t know how he got in the house in the first place. He sits down on the rocking chair. “My grandmother loved that chair,” Barba says, almost to himself.

“Mr. Barba, look, I’m going to need you to explain a few things.”

“You should call me Rafael.”

“What?”

“Normally I’d be perfectly happy to continue with formality given that I’m sure I’d despise you if we were anywhere else, but in here, you shouldn’t be calling out ‘Barba’ without specifying which one.”

“Which one?”

“Just call me Rafael.” Rafael takes out a small silver chain with a symbol of a small flower on it, and then rummages into his bag until he finds a substantial carving knife, and he wraps the chain around its hilt. 

“Rafael, it seems like you know something, and you need to tell me what it is.”

“You wouldn’t believe me, and I don’t need to spend any more time in a psychiatric hospital, thank you very much.” Rafael looks up at Sonny then, and Sonny finds his gaze drawn to Rafael’s eyes once again. Rafael has been nothing but curt and calm since they’ve met, but his eyes seem more honest. He doesn’t trust Rafael, but he does trust Rafael’s eyes. And right now, he sees pain.

“I’ll believe you.” It’s Rafael’s turn to search Sonny’s gaze, his brow furrowing as he seems to contemplate his options.

“What do you know about the supernatural?”

“You mean like ghosts and witches and stuff?” Sonny scoffs. Rafael sighs and reclines on the couch, closing his eyes.

“Never mind. I should just trust my judgement. If you manage to make it out alive, I’ll just convince you this was all a dream, make it easier on both of us.”

“Convince me how?” Sonny asks. Rafael sits up just to do jazz hands, wiggling his fingers back and forth. “Shut up.”

“I told you. Just don’t call the police, please. I’m taking their stupid fucking meds even though you’re about to see exactly why I don’t need them.”

“I want to hear this now, though, what you think happened.” Rafael looks out the window and when he sees that there’s still plenty of sun in the sky, he sighs. 

“Fine.”

“Great.” Sonny sits up straight and leans towards the coffee table that separates them. “I promise I won’t laugh.” Rafael glares at him and then takes a deep breath.

“My parents got married young,” he starts. “They got married after they’d only known each other for three months. My grandparents begged my mom to not be stupid, because they’d never heard anything about my father, he didn’t seem to have any family to speak of, no friends, no one they could talk to. But my mom was in love, and she’s always been stubborn, so she told them to go fuck themselves because my father was tall and handsome and a bit dangerous and that’s what she wanted at the time.”

“Let me guess,” Sonny says. “He was more than a bit dangerous.” Rafael nods.

“He was as charming as could be up until after the wedding. He was brutal, he needed total control. There were times where she wasn’t allowed to leave the house for weeks on end. And then I happened, and suddenly there was a new target for his control, and his near constant rage.” Sonny’s eyes widen slightly as Rafael takes off his coat and adjusts his shirt, showing what looks to be a large burn scar on his shoulder, and several smaller scars across his chest. “Now is when we get into the part that got me committed,” Rafael sighs. “He wasn’t just the normal brand of abusive shit that I imagine you’re used to, he was evil. Demonic. I would try to escape and he’d make the exits disappear. He’d make chairs I was sitting on splinter apart and skewer me if I talked out of turn. My mother had it even worse. And like I said, there was no escape.” Rafael takes a shuddering breath and looks at Sonny. No, he’s not looking at Sonny, he’s looking at the rocking chair. He wipes at his eyes and opens his mouth, but he can’t find the words to continue. Sonny instinctively gets up from his seat and joins Rafael on the sofa, awkwardly putting a hand on his shoulder. Rafael doesn’t move away.

“I’m so sorry,” Sonny whispers.

“You can imagine how those stories went over with mental health professionals,” Rafael laughs dryly. “They claimed I was severely traumatized, but delusional, because I was adamant that those things happened and they of course thought that they couldn’t. Hence everything that happened. No one believed me or my mom.”

“I believe you,” Sonny says immediately. “I believe you.”

“No you don’t,” Rafael says, pulling away suddenly. “You don’t believe me. You may believe I was abused, but you don’t believe in the supernatural, you said so, so don’t pretend you’re my ally. There’s only one person in the entire world who ever helped, and she’s dead.”

“I believe you,” Sonny repeats. “I don’t know how that works or what it means, but I believe you, Rafael. You’re not lying.” Rafael says nothing, but subtly shifts so his shoulder touches Sonny’s arm again. 

“My grandmother believed us,” he says. “She had some magic in her family. Nothing as strong or as evil, but she knew what to do, so one night, when I was seventeen, she came to this house, with this chain,” Rafael gestures to the chain wrapped around his knife. “And she cursed him. I don’t know what she said or did but it worked. He got sick and he died. And we were free.”

“The end?” Sonny asks hopefully, and Rafael laughs. It’s more dark than amused, but it’s better than what Sonny had hoped for. 

“You think I’d be standing here if that was the end?” Rafael asks. “You think you would be, for that matter?” Sonny feels cold fear for the first time since he started talking to Rafael. Rafael’s story, while horrific, was in the past. And Rafael is still here, maybe a little worse for wear, but alive. But now Sonny connects the dots. The furniture Rafael’s grandmother loved. The way he could walk through the doors. The reason he brought the chain and the knife. The screaming. The disappearances.

“Your grandmother moved here,” Sonny realizes. “Whatever she did wasn’t permanent. She needed to renew it.” Rafael nods.

“You’re fast,” he says with a ghost of a smile.

“Thanks.”

“You’re right, too. After he died, she started to teach me everything she knew about magic. Because, obviously, genetically I am half him. I have some of his abilities, and she wanted me to use them. And for a while, I did. I have some fancy party tricks,” Rafael says with a wry laugh. “However, ultimately, she wanted me to learn whatever she did to banish him, which is apparently very advanced.”

“And that didn’t happen?” Sonny is suddenly very aware of how fast the sun is setting. And Rafael pretty much just admitted that he has no idea what he’s doing.

“No, it didn’t. Because while I wanted to learn about magic, more than anything I wanted to escape. I wanted to leave everything behind and start fresh. Rafael Barba, Harvard Law graduate, normal lawyer prosecuting criminals and living in Manhattan. Ideally people would believe I was the product of a virgin birth by an otherwise normal woman. I left everything behind, including my grandmother’s lessons. And it was fine until she died.”

“So now he’s back.”

“Yes.”

“In this house.”

“Yes.”

“But I don’t understand, how is he capturing people?”

“Like I said, he can be charming. I’ve charted the last places where all the missing people were found, so I think he can only move within a certain radius.” Rafael scrubs a hand over his forehead. “I tried not to notice it for a long time,” he admits. “I wanted to believe everything was fine. But then I noticed who was going missing. Young women and small boys.”

“He’s looking for replacements for you and your mother.”

“Yes. So it’s my fault.”

“It’s not.” Sonny’s voice is firm enough that Rafael looks up at him. “Rafael, it’s not your fault,” he repeats, wrapping his arm more protectively around Rafael’s side and moving him closer. Sonny knows that he can’t protect Rafael. That if either of them are going to save the other it’s almost certainly going to be Rafael saving Sonny. But in this moment, Sonny feels like the protective force between Rafael and his demons, both literal and figurative. He doesn’t know why he cares so much, it’s still in theory possible Rafael is just fucking with him, but when Rafael leans his head against Sonny’s shoulder, Sonny pulls him into a hug. He looks out the window and realizes that they don’t have much time.

“Rafael?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s almost dark out.” Rafael starts, immediately pulling out of Sonny’s embrace and Sonny fights back a groan of disappointment. Despite everything, Sonny thinks they fit together well. This moment is also when his brain decides to be a complete asshole and notice how beautiful Rafael looks in the fading sun. Rafael gives his knife a couple of experimental swings, and then he unzips a small pouch on his bag and takes out an old book. “That a spellbook?” Sonny asks. Rafael smirks.

“My grandmother’s notes,” he says. “Otherwise known as our only hope.”

“Okay, I’ll just let you study then. I won’t say anything.”

“Good.” They sit in silence for several moments, save for Rafael occasionally reading out loud under his breath. Finally, he shuts the book. “Detective Carisi?” he asks after a moment.

“Call me Sonny,” Sonny replies instantly.

“Okay. Sonny?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m scared.” Sonny crosses to Rafael and squeezes his hand.

“You got this.”

“You know we could die, right? We could both die. You shouldn’t have come here, I don’t want you to die.”

“Hey, if I’m not back in a couple hours my team will send back up.”

“It won’t do anything.” Sonny nods.

“Rafael is it okay if I just go stand by the window for a second?”

“Sure, why?”

“Because if this really is the end, I want to go pray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature the start of the confrontation. Fun (and by fun I mean not at all fun) times.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. I forgot about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Sonny fight to end the nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am way out of my comfort zone with this action/fight scene type of writing, so I apologize if it's not great. 
> 
> Also, TW for homophobia/homophobic languages. No slurs but it gets pretty ugly for a couple sentences.

Sonny has barely finished his prayer when he hears a noise from upstairs. He looks over at Rafael instantly to find him standing up, his knife clenched in his hands, his jaw set. They exchange a quick glance and Sonny knows. This is it.

_ “Rafi _ ,” they hear a voice that seems to be coming from the ceiling itself. 

“I’m not…” They hear a small voice from upstairs and Rafael brings a hand to his mouth in shock. Sonny can see a tear fall from his face and feels the urge to run to him. But that would help neither of them.

_ “Not you, you stupid fucking waste of space.  _ Rafi _. Where are you, Rafi? It’s been so long...” _

“I’m over here, leave them alone,” Rafael chokes out. He’s brave. Very brave. Sonny can’t believe he ever thought he was a liar. 

“ _ I see you. Did you miss me, Rafi?” _

“I think we both know I didn’t,” Rafael says.

_ “Of course you didn’t, Rafi,”  _ the voice continues, and Sonny looks frantically around the room. The ghost must be somewhere.  _ “You didn’t need to. I will always be a part of you. My son.” _

“Show yourself. Or are you more of a coward than you ever claimed I was?” With a whooshing sound, Rafael gets what he called for. The ghost of Rafael’s father is tall, partly translucent and devoid of color. His eyes look dead, and much of his face and body are still covered with scars from what looks to be a very nasty sickness. His brows are knitted together, and his face is twisted into a smirk. Rafael’s smirk had been amusing, but his father’s was terrifying. Sonny is frozen in place for a few moments, but then he remembers his training. He reaches for his gun and fires two bullets right into the ghost’s head. Rafael looks at Sonny and for a moment Sonny thinks Rafael might facepalm. The ghost, however, looks less amused.

_ “You brought a toy?”  _ he crows and Rafael pushes his shoulders back in an attempt to seem more confident.  _ “I knew it. Some things never change. You’re disgusting _ . _ ”  _

“It’s like you said, I’m your son,” Rafael says cooly. Sonny flinches. Rafael has to know what that will do to the ghost, but for the first time he doesn’t see any fear. Instead, Rafael seems to be glowing slightly, and the ends of his fingers seem… sharper.

_ “So… this is how you want to do this?”  _ the ghost asks.  _ “No tricks like your grandmother. I’m proud.”  _

Before Sonny had time to react, the floor fell away under Rafael’s feet. Rafael leaps away just in time and has the audacity to roll his eyes.

“I haven’t fallen for that since I was twelve,” he says, and lunges towards the ghost, brandishing his knife. It doesn’t work, and all of a sudden lighting fixture detaches from the ceiling and aims right at Rafael’s head, Rafael glares at it and it shatters before it can reach him.

_ “You’ve learned, I’m proud.”  _ Sonny stands frozen as the room is ripped apart around him. Rafael dodges expertly, clutching his grandmother’s notebook against his chest and opening it every free second. He doesn’t get many. Sonny tries to force himself to move, thinking that if he can get to the staircase when the ghost is distracted, he can find the kidnap victims. Maybe they can sneak out a window if all of Rafael’s father’s magic is directed elsewhere. As Rafael climbs the walls to dodge attacks, Sonny makes his move.

The instant he takes a step, both Rafael and the ghost turn to face him.

_ “I forgot about you _ .”

Rafael scrambles down and tries to block him but it’s too late. Sonny is frozen in place. He feels cold gripping him and thinks that this must be it. There’s nothing he can do. He’s going to die here. So will the others. And Rafael will never defeat his father.  _ “What did I tell you, Rafi…”  _ Sonny hears, but it sounds like it’s in the distance, like he’s underwater and the voice is on land,  _ “about bringing your little manwhores into my house.” _ Sonny feels his vision fading, but suddenly he sees the outline of the ghost’s face.  _ “This is his fault. Rafael’s. You wouldn’t have died if it wasn’t for him.”  _ Sonny tries to picture his mother, his father, his sisters as the cold threatens to overwhelm him. He can’t. It’s like his mind is blocked. Something is actively blocking his family’s faces. Sonny keeps trying. Just when he’s about to give up, the cold ebbs.

Sonny hears a scream. But not a human scream, and he finds his vision returning. The first thing he sees is Rafael, twisting the knife into his father’s back so that the silver chain falls into the wound. Rafael leaves the knife in the wound as he frantically flips through the notes.

“Raf-”

“It’s not in here,” Rafael mutters. “It’s not in here, there’s nothing about how to finish him off, I thought maybe if I actually got anywhere if would just come to me, but-” Something occurs to Sonny.

“Rafael-”

“I can’t find it…”

“Rafael!”

“What?” Rafael snaps. 

“What if there isn’t a spell?”

“What?”

“I mean, why wouldn’t your grandmother have taught you it first? Or at least given you some sort of baseline? What if the reason is because all you need is the chain? What if the whole banishing thing is based on your actual power, not the words,” Sonny bursts out, nearly out of breath by the end of the sentence. Rafael narrows his eyes, considering.

“Well then what would I do?”

“I don’t know! You’re the magic one!” Rafael looks over at his father, still doubled over on the ground.

“Here goes nothing,” Rafael mutters, and kicks him. Rafael jumps back when part of his form disintegrates under Rafael’s foot. “Uh…”

“Do it again,” Sonny says encouragingly, giving him a weak thumbs up. Rafael rolls his eyes before turning his attention back to the ghost.

“This,” he says, landing another kick, “is for scalding me with boiling water for not cleaning the sink.” More of him disintegrates and Rafael looks back over at Sonny, who claps lightly. He can feel his energy coming back, and he can recall any memory he wants. He’s going to live. “This is for locking me in my room for a week without food or water.” Rafael’s father’s form is weak and flickering, and Rafael positions his last blow against his neck. “And this,” he says coldly, “is for killing Carlos.” When the strike hits, the ghost dissipates entirely, leaving in his place only a smooth, black piece of metal with the knife stuck into it. Rafael picks it up and smiles, before setting it on the coffee table. “We should be fine for a few months, then I’ll have to come back here.”

“You did it,” Sonny says, wrapping Rafael into a hug before he can stop himself. “That was awesome. I really thought I was dead but then I wasn’t dead, and-”

“You’re welcome,” Rafael says simply.

“We need help…” Sonny hears from the top floor. Rafael immediately scans the room for his bag, finding it flung into a corner by the window. He rushes over to it, and pulls out two blankets, granola bars, and a six-pack of bottled water. 

“Help me with this,” Rafael says. Sonny nods, takes half of the supplies, and they walk up the stairs together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They won! That's the last of the fight scenes, now we can get to what you've probably all been waiting for, the actual relationship part. After this chapter is one more that's about the aftermath, and then a short epilogue.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Zhuzh it up a whole bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a draining fight, Rafael and Sonny plan how they will move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last we reach my wheelhouse: relationship feels and angsty dialogue. 
> 
> We will also have answers! How will they continue to address the problem of Rafael's father? Who is Carlos? How is Sonny feeling about his sudden knowledge about magic?

Sonny sits down next to Rafael on the front steps when backup arrives. Rafael gives him a tired smile, and Sonny is momentarily transfixed by the how the red and blue light from the ambulances dances across his face.

“Ramona and Diego are going to be okay,” Sonny tells him. “They’re malnourished and a bit bruised up but they’ll make it just fine.” Rafael breathes a sigh of relief and Sonny moves closer to him. “You did great, you know. Really. You should be proud.”

“My life is still over,” Rafael sighs. “Part of him is tied to this house, if I destroy the house, the energy could spread. I have to stay here, like my grandmother did.”

“So?”

“I’ll have to give up my job. It’s already a commute.”

“You’ll find another job.”

“Not if I have to keep fighting my father over and over again,” Rafael says. “I don’t think I can even do it again one more time.”

“When did your grandmother die?” Sonny asks. Rafael blinks at him, confused, but answers.

“A year ago.”

“Yeah, well the kidnappings only started six months ago. Which means it took him two entire cycles to recover all his energy, so when he shows he’ll probably be really weak. The chain will probably take care of it. Like worst comes to worse you’ll just have to slap him or something.”

“I hope so.”

“And hey, whatever happens, we’ll figure it out.” Rafael freezes, and Sonny furrows his brow, what-

“You mean _I’ll_ figure it out,” Rafael says. “I meant what I said Sonny, this isn’t your fight. We’ve only known each other for the better part of half a day.”

“I guess.” Sonny pauses for a moment. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Who’s Carlos?” Sonny asks, and Rafael immediately tenses. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“Carlos was my first boyfriend,” Rafael says, not looking Sonny in the eyes. “My father drained his life force. While he was distracted, I escaped. I ran to my grandmother’s house. That’s what ended it.”

“Oh.”

“That’s how I knew to make my move when I did,” Rafael says. “I knew he would enjoy killing another one of my boyfriends so much he’d be distracted. And I wasn’t going to run again.”

“I’m not your boyfriend.”

“I know that, but he thought you were. And I couldn’t let you die like that.” Sonny swallows as Rafael turns to look at him, a softer expression on his face. “You’re a good person.”

“Would you like to grab dinner?” Sonny blurts out. “After we’re done here, I mean.” Rafael bursts out laughing. “What?” Panic flashes through Sonny’s mind. He thought Rafael liked him back, as juvenile as it sounds. Something about how Rafael had looked at him all afternoon; like Sonny meant something to him beyond some unfortunate deadweight who he wanted to keep alive. Something about how he trusted him, how even after everything had worked out and there was no looming threat of death, Rafael continued to share. Or maybe Sonny is still in shock and completely imagining a bond where there is none. That last option seems most likely, given how Rafael is looking at him with utter disbelief written across his face.

“After everything that just happened, you want to go out to dinner with _me_ ?” Rafael asks. “Why the _hell_ would you want to do that? I was an asshole to you when we met, and now you know that I’m half demon with frankly stunning amounts of trauma, not to mention that I’m about to move into a destroyed house that looks like it was built before the 20th century.”

“Aw c’mon, you’re not that bad,” Sonny says. “You were just trying to protect me, I get that now. And you’re brave. And you’re smart. And you’re kind… Don’t give me that face,” Sonny says when Rafael rolls his eyes. “You had this huge demon-hunting bag, but instead of like stakes or weapons or anything, it was filled with blankets and supplies for people you didn’t think were still alive. And about the whole house thing… we can’t tear it down but we can probably zhuzh it up a whole bunch. Make it nice.”

“‘Zhuzh?’” 

“Yeah. Hey! We could probably go into business together, you know? My detective skills, your knowledge of the occult. We could be like the Ghostbusters!” Rafael is laughing again, but his smile seems genuine.

“My grandmother does have a whole bunch more notebooks,” Rafael says, and Sonny slings an arm around his shoulder.

“So that’s a yes then?”

“Well I pretty much bared my soul to you,” Rafael says. “It’s only fair that you reciprocate over dinner.”

“Oh trust me, I got you covered. I’ll tell you anything you want to know. I’ll tell you about how I accidentally set fire to my nonna’s decades old recipe book trying to make her a birthday cake, how I went to college without even telling my parents, how I used to think I’d be the next Buzz Lightyear, and before you ask, not Buzz Aldrin, Buzz Lightyear. I thought the toy was based on a real person. I was wrecked when I found out that wasn’t true. Oh, and I’ve got a whole two hours about accepting my sexuality, so get ready for that-”

“Okay, okay. We’ll go out to dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're officially together! I have completed, at least technically, the "enemies to lovers" trope. Mission accomplished.  
> See you soon for the epilogue!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Barba and Carisi's Legal Advice Emporium and Private Investigator Shindig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Sonny return to Manhattan after a good day for their new business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of the story! Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments I have received.

“If there’s something strange, in the neighborhood,” Sonny sings as he and Rafael walk down the street. He does a ridiculous little dance with one arm as Rafael tries to project to all the people glancing at them that he does not know this man, even as their hands are linked.

“Sonny,” he sighs. “People are staring.”

“Who ya gonna call?” Sonny continues, unphased, pointing finger guns at Rafael. Rafael glares at him.

“Sometimes I wish you had never shown up at the house…”

“Who ya gonna call?” Sonny repeats, nudging Rafael lightly. Rafael knows he won’t stop. Not until he gets the desired response.

“I thought we talked about singing in public…”

“Who ya gonna call?”

“Ghostbusters,” Rafael mutters. 

“Yeah!” Sonny says much louder, happily swinging their hands. Despite himself, Rafael smiles warmly, a blush coloring his face when Sonny kisses his cheek. “You did awesome, babe. Great job.”

“You were fast this time. You’re proving surprisingly useful.”

“Come on, you need me just for my business ideas. I told you most of our business would come from Staten Island.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“Damn right. You said, ‘Sonny, I will never set foot in Staten Island, as even I draw the line about the miserable places I will go’ and I said ‘but Rafael, you don’t think the most evil energy is coming from Staten Island?’”

“I remember.”

“I was right and you were wrong. That was our third mega-exorcism this month.”

“Never call it that again.”

“C’mon Raf, it’d be great marketing.” Sonny lowers his voice and talks into his hand like he’s holding a microphone. “A normal exorcism just not gettin’ the job done? Try a mega-exorcism! Call Barba and Carisi’s Legal Advice Emporium and Private Investigator Shindig today!”

“That’s not what anything is called.”

“We’d get business.”

“We’d get laughed out of polite society. We talked about this, Sonny. I don’t want to advertise the occult stuff. The normal part of our business is most of our income.”

“Okay, counterpoint, if we did advertise the occult stuff, we’d probably get our own TV show.”

“No thank you. The amount of people who know about my origins is already too high.”

“Isn’t it just me and your mom?”

“Yes.”

“You know for someone so guarded you told me your whole story very quickly.”

“I thought you were going to die.”

“Seriously?”

“I don’t know. I thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to die. I felt like I owed it to you since I inadvertently trapped you in the house. I was feeling the weight of everything that day. You have a trustworthy face. It was a lot of things.”

“You have a nice face too,” Sonny says happily, beaming at Rafael. 

“I said ‘trustworthy.’”

“Yeah, but I know you.”

“Arguable,” Rafael snorts, but he takes Sonny’s hand and squeezes it. “Now come on, we’ll miss the ferry and I really don’t want to spend any more time on Staten Island.”

“Okay. But Raf, one more thing.”

“Yeah?” Rafael asks, turning back. Sonny pulls him in for a kiss.

“Love you,” he says. Rafael sighs.

“I love you too. Why do you always do this?” he asks, and Sonny just shrugs. 

“Because it always feels important.” Rafael rolls his eyes.

“You’re an idiot,” he says fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after, only dealing with the minor inconvenience of having to slap Rafael's father's ghost in the face every so often. The end.
> 
> See you on Sunday for the first chapter of the next fic for this challenge: crime/fake relationship. It's my Barisi twist on the classic "new FBI agent heads to small town to solve a murder."
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably update every other day, since it's all written. I also have a decent start on my next story for this challenge, which is Crime/Fake Relationship. 
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
